


How it began

by styleloverotp



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleloverotp/pseuds/styleloverotp
Summary: How Stan meet Kyle.





	How it began

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic hope it goes well. Sorry for spelling errors and stuff.

  * Stan pov



My youngest memory was back in kindergarten. I was about 5 years old back then. My mom told me that it was about two week in preschool. That fateful day is when I found my reason to always get out my bed in the morning. Before that I was your typical 5 year old, not a care in the world. Then I met him. I was playing with some toy block when a large women with red hair walk in. The teacher of our class went to greet her. I didn't care much for it ,and continue to play with my toys. Then I saw something hidden by the large women dress.

  
A small boy with bright red hair. He was trembling behind the large women ,trying his best to stay hidden. She encourage the red head boy to come out ,and greet his teacher. He slowly did so ,but keep his eye glued to the floor. He was holding a teddy bear nearly half his size. I haven't seen this boy before. I would remember someone so cute. I heard the large women started to speak up. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Molly that we are so late." Our teacher reply that it not an issue at all. She then ask for the small boy name. The large women reply. "Oh this is my little bubbeh Kyle. He been sick since school started." She said as she pick up the boy ,and snuggle him. She then put him down ,and gently push him forward toward the rest of the children. "Go on Kyle ,and make some friends." I turn around to look around ,and notice the rest of the kids were to busy playing to even notice Kyle. The red hair boy look lost on what to do.

  
I don't know why ,but I wanted to talk to him for some reason. I got up where I was sitting ,and made my way toward him. He saw me walking up ,and he bury his face in his teddy bear in fear. "Hi my name is Stan." He slowly look up ,and I saw his beautiful green eyes. He reply "My name is Kyle" in a small quiet voice. "Hey speak up I can barely hear you." He then look at me with a determined face ,and said loudly "Kyle!". He then realized how loud he said it ,and started to turn pink. He then look back down at the floor ,and mumble a small "sorry" I laugh out loud. He so cute. "Don't worry about it" I said to him with a big smile. He look at me ,and smile back. When I say his smile I had this bubbly feeling in my chest. It was was weird, but I really like this feeling. I decided at that moment that he gonna be my best friend.

  
Then I heard someone call out my name "STAN!". I turn around to see two boys walking up to us. One is wearing an orange hoodie ,and the other was a really cubby kid. I remember that their name were Eric, and Kenny. For some odd reason all the kids call him Cartman though. "Who is this". Cartman demanded to know ,and pointed at Kyle. "This is my new friend Kyle." I said. Kyle look at me with a shock face. Then he gave my a cheerful smile. He is so cute. That buddy feeling was there again. Then Cartman stare at Kyle. He then said "hmm no. He can't be friends with us." I look at him with shock. "Why not!?" I screamed. "He a sissy." Cartman said with confidence. "He no sissy!" I scream at him. He look at me with shock eyes. "Are you saying I'm wrong! Well look at this!" He forcefully took Kyle teddies bear ,and lift it up. "Look at this. He has a teddy bear. Only sissy have teddy bears!" Kyle look like he was on the verge of tears. I went to Cartman ,and took it back. I gave it back to Kyle ,and said "I don't care he has a teddy bear ,and he no sissy."

  
Cartman look at me with anger. "Then your a sissy just like him!" Cartman yelled. "I don't care if you think I'm a sissy! Kyle my friend no matter what!" I said. Kyle felt so happy from what Stan said. Kyle finally look straight at Cartman with determined eyes. "We are not sissy ,and you're nothing but a a a FATTY!" We all look at Kyle with shock. "You just said the F word!" Said Cartman. "You can't call me that" Cartman said right after. "Well I just did" Kyle reply. Kenny decided that he should finally should break it up ,and said "Ok ok that enough Cartman. If Kyle a sissy then you are too." Cartman look at Kenny with confusion. Kenny sigh then said. "You have a stuff animal too remember. Clyde frog." Cartman look at Kenny like he just stab him in the back. Cartman started crying, and screamed "I hate all you guys ,and I'm telling the teacher. Cartman then ran off crying. Kenny sigh ,and said "Sorry about him you guys. By the way Kyle you were so cool. I should probably go ,and stop Cartman before he try to get you guys in trouble so don't worry about it." Kenny then ran after Cartman who didn't even get far.

  
"Hey hm Stan. I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me. Your the a nicest friend I ever had." Kyle said after they left. I got that bubbly feeling once again." No problem Kyle. Hey about we become best friends." Kyle look at me ,and had a bright smile "yea best friends" I felt so happy. I never felt this happy before.  
10 years later

  
I woke up under a tree. My head was resting on someone lap. I look up, and said person was looking back at me. "Lunch is about to end dude." "Wow really I was asleep for that long?" I ask. "Yea. I know I should've woke you up ,but you look so peaceful. I smile "It ok" He look at me with curious eyes. "What? I got drool in my face or something?" I wipe around my mouth. "No" he laugh. "Just wondering what you were dreaming? I look at him with a smile. "Just remembered how I met the most important person in my life." I told him. "I wonder who that can be" he said sarcastically. "Shut up dude" I laugh. He lean down ,and kissed me. "I love you Kyle."I said. He smile ,and said "I know." I gave him a really look. "Ok ok I love you too Stan!" He laugh. "That better" I said.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love the idea that Stan love Kyle the first time he saw him.


End file.
